kiminonawafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nandemonaiya
Nandemonaiya (なんでもないや lit. No es nada) es una canción de género rock compuesta y cantada por la banda Radwimps. Es utilizada como ending de Kimi no Na wa. cuando Taki Tachibana y Mitsuha Miyamizu se reencuentran después de varios años, y sigue sonando durante los créditos una vez terminada la película. El título, "Nandemonaiya", en realidad está influenciado por el dialecto de Itomori, el pueblo donde vivía Mitsuha. Esto se debe a que los residentes de Itomori a menudo terminaban sus oraciones con el sufijo ''-ya'' (や). La canción está contenida en el álbum oficial de la película, donde tiene dos versiones; una editada y la otra completa, en las pistas 26 y 27, respectivamente. Letra Rōmaji= Futari no aida toorisugita kaze wa doko kara sabishisa o hakondekita no naitari shita sono ato no sora wa yake ni sukitootteitari shitanda itsumo wa togatteta chichi no kotoba ga kyou wa atatakaku kanjimashita yasashisa mo egao mo yume no katarikata mo shiranakute zenbu kimi o maneta yo mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mou sukoshi dake de ii kara mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mou sukoshi dake kuttsuiteiyou ka bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou iya nanda ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa kimi no kokoro ga kimi o oikoshitanda yo hoshi ni made negatte te ni ireta omocha mo heya no sumikko ni ima korogatteru kanaetai yume mo kyou de hyakko dekita yo tatta hitotsu to itsuka koukanko shiyou itsumo wa shaberanai ano ko ni kyou wa houkago "mata ashita" to koe o kaketa narenai koto mo tama ni nara ii ne toku ni anata ga tonari ni itara mousukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mousukoshi dake de ii kara mousukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mousukoshi dake kuttsui te iyo u yo bokura taimufuraiyaa kimi o shitteitanda boku ga boku no namae o oboeru yori zutto mae ni kimi no inai sekai nimo nanka no imi wa kitto atte demo kimi no inai sekai nado natsuyasumi no nai hachigatsu no you kimi no inai sekai nado warau koto nai santa no you kimi no inai sekai nado bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou iya nanda nandemo nai ya yappari nandemo nai ya ima kara iku yo bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou ii yo kimi wa hade na kuraiyaa sono namida tometemitai na dakedo kimi wa kobanda koboreru mama no namida o mite wakatta ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa boku no kokoro ga boku o oikoshitanda yo |-| Kanji= 二人の間　通り過ぎた風は　どこから寂しさを運んできたの 泣いたりしたそのあとの空は　やけに透き通っていたりしたんだ いつもは尖ってた父の言葉が　今日は暖かく感じました 優しさも笑顔も夢の語り方も　知らなくて全部　君を真似たよ もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい　もう少しだけでいいから もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい もう少しだけ　くっついていようか 僕らタイムフライヤー　時を駆け上がるクライマー 時のかくれんぼ　はぐれっこはもういやなんだ 嬉しくて泣くのは　悲しくて笑うのは 君の心が　君を追い越したんだよ 星にまで願って　手にいれたオモチャも　部屋の隅っこに今　転がってる 叶えたい夢も　今日で100個できたよ　たった一つといつか　交換こしよう いつもは喋らないあの子に今日は　放課後「また明日」と声をかけた 慣れないこともたまにならいいね　特にあなたが　隣にいたら もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい　もう少しだけでいいから もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい もう少しだけくっついていようよ 僕らタイムフライヤー　君を知っていたんだ 僕が　僕の名前を　覚えるよりずっと前に 君のいない　世界にも　何かの意味はきっとあって でも君のいない　世界など　夏休みのない　八月のよう 君のいない　世界など　笑うことない　サンタのよう 君のいない　世界など 僕らタイムフライヤー　時を駆け上がるクライマー 時のかくれんぼ　はぐれっこはもういやなんだ なんでもないや　やっぱりなんでもないや 今から行くよ 僕らタイムフライヤー　時を駆け上がるクライマー 時のかくれんぼ　はぐれっこ　はもういいよ 君は派手なクライヤー　その涙　止めてみたいな だけど　君は拒んだ　零れるままの涙を見てわかった 嬉しくて泣くのは　悲しくて　笑うのは 僕の心が　僕を追い越したんだよ |-| Inglés= The wind that blew past the space between us brought loneliness from somewhere far off. After we had cried, that sky always appeared to be so clear. My father's words, always seeming so sharp, felt somehow warm today. Knowing nothing about how to speak of Kindness, Smiles, or Dreams... I followed your lead every time. It's only a little further... just a little longer... we're almost there. It's only a little further... just a little longer... So shall we stick together just little longer? We're time flyers! Time-scaling climbers! We're sick of being left out of time's game of hide-and-seek! The reason you cried so happily, and smiled so sadly, Was because your heart had grown far beyond you. The toys we received, after going as far as to wish to the stars... are now lying about in the corner of this room. The dreams we wish to have granted reached 100 today. Someday, let's trade them in for just one. Today, I tried saying, "See you tomorrow," to that girl who never talks. It's nice to do something out of character every once in a while... especially if you're there beside me. It's only a little further... just a little longer... we're almost there. It's only a little further... just a little longer... So let's stick together for a little bit longer! We're time flyers! I've known you all this time - Long, long before I learned of my own name! I'm sure some kind of meaning still exists in a world without you... But a world without you is like August without a summer vacation. A world without you is like a Santa who doesn't smile. A world without you is... We're time flyers! Time-scaling climbers! We're sick of being left out of time's game of hide-and-seek! But never mind that... yeah, never mind- I'm heading your way now! We're time flyers! Time-scaling climbers! We're done with being left out of time's game of hide-and-seek! You're a dramatic crier! I wanna try putting a stop to those tears! But you refused... and I understood why once I saw those tears that fell. The reason I cried so happily, and smiled so sadly, Was because my heart had grown far beyond me. |-| Español= El viento que sopla entre nosotros trajo soledad desde algún lugar lejano. Después de haber llorado el cielo se ve más claro que nunca. Las palabras de mi padre que siempre parecieron ser fuertes, hoy me parecen cálidas. Sin saber nada sobre amabilidad, sonrisas o sueños. Solo imité lo que me mostraste. Sólo un poco más… Sólo necesito un poco más... Sólo un poco más... Sólo un poco más... Solo necesito un poco más... ¿Sigamos juntos solo un poco más? Somos aviadores del tiempo, escaladores trepando por el tiempo. Estoy harto de jugar a las escondidas con el tiempo. Lloras cuando estas feliz y sonríes cuando estás triste. Tú corazón te ha adelantado. El juguete que le pedí a las estrellas y conseguí, ahora está en la esquina de mi habitación. Hoy ya son más de 100 los sueños que deseamos, algún día los cambiaré a todos por uno. Hoy le he dicho “Hasta mañana” a una chica con quien nunca he hablado. Es bueno hacer cosas poco comunes de vez en cuando, sobre todo si estás a mi lado. Sólo un poco más... Sólo necesito un poco más... Sólo un poco más... Sólo un poco más... Solo necesito un poco más... Sigamos juntos solo un poco más. Somos aviadores del tiempo, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo. Mucho tiempo antes de siquiera saber mi nombre. Si bien es cierto que un mundo sin tí tiene sentido. Pero ese mundo sería como Agosto sin vacaciones de verano. Un mundo sin ti es como un Santa Claus que no sonríe. Un mundo sin ti es... Somos aviadores del tiempo, escaladores trepando por el tiempo. Estoy harto de jugar a las escondidas con el tiempo. No es nada.. de verdad.. no es nada. Ahora iré... Somos aviadores del tiempo, escaladores trepando por el tiempo. Estoy harto de jugar a las escondidas con el tiempo. Lloras tanto que quiero ponerle fin a tus lágrimas. Pero no me dejas, al momento de ver tus lagrimas caer lo entendí. Llorando tan felizmente y riendo tan tristemente… Mi corazón me ha adelantado. en:Nandemonaiya Categoría:Banda sonora